Hay Day
by Lopithecus
Summary: Clark and Bruce are at the farm for a visit. That doesn't stop them from having a little fun though. [Part 6 of SuperBat Exhibitionism Series]


**Hay Day**

 **A/N:** **This is part six in the SuperBat Exhibitionism Series but can be read as a standalone.**

 **This is for** **ReBeL93** **who wanted barn sex. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Enjoy!**

Bruce sits at the table that is located in the kitchen, eating lunch. He and Clark flew down to the farm last night, getting there pretty late. Martha and Jonathan didn't seem to mind too much for their late arrival and welcomed them in with open arms. Bruce has only been to the farm a handful of times but even so, he knows it's peaceful and how relaxing it can be here.

Currently, however, Bruce is anything but relaxed as he stares out the window and watches Clark work. All Clark is wearing is a pair of overalls and a cowboy hat. He isn't even wearing any shoes as he carries bays of hay into the barn. It's a pretty enticing sight and makes Bruce fantasize about a lot of things that would get him scolded by Martha. Especially since Jonathan is out there helping Clark.

Bruce licks his lips as Clark comes out of the barn and once again picks up a hay bale. It's hot out and Bruce is sweating heavily and the sight of Clark isn't helping. He hears something being set down in front of him and looks. It's a glass of lemonade. "Here ya go, Bruce. Some lemonade to help quench your thirst." She peers out the window and smiles at her boys.

"Thank you Martha." Bruce picks up the glass and chugs down a few gulps. He wipes at his forehead with his arm, feeling the sweat dripping down the side of his face. "Do you want me to bring some out to them?"

Martha purses her lips and thinks, finally shrugging once she has come to a decision. "Why not. You bring some out to 'em an' tell 'em to come in for some lunch if they're hungry."

"Yes, ma'am." Bruce stands and takes a hold of the tray that is carrying two more glasses of lemonade. He takes his own and then heads outside. Bruce whistles in order to get their attention, both men turning to him as he approaches. "I've been ordered to bring you two some lemonade and tell you that if you're hungry to go in and get some lunch."

Jonathan and Clark take the lemonade and drink some of it. "Ah, that hit the spot," Jonathan says, rubbing his stomach. He then solutes Bruce and Clark, heading back inside.

"So," Bruce starts, stepping closer to Clark. "You going in to eat?"

"In a minute." Clark holds his hand out. "Come with me, I want to show you something." Bruce grabs a hold of Clark's hand and lets him lead him into the barn. Once in there, he leads him to one of the stables. Bruce peers in. "She was born just this morning."

"That's why you got up so much earlier than usual," Bruce says. He smiles as he looks down at the little foal in the stable with her mother. She's black with small white speckles. Those white speckles will probably become more pronounced and bigger as she gets older like her mother. "She's cute."

"Yeah. I love it when there's new life on the farm." Clark takes a sip of his drink. "Especially for Ma and Pa now that I'm not living here. As you know, I still visit quite often but it's not the same as actually living here." He smiles. "A new baby animal keeps them busy."

"Can I pet her?"

Clark shrugs. "Sure but just make sure your non-threatening. You wouldn't want mamma here to get defensive."

"I can do non-threatening."

Clark eyes him and smirks. "Whatever you say Batman."

Bruce harrumphs and waits for Clark to open the stable. Once open, he sets his lemonade down, steps inside, and lets the little foal come to him who does immediately out of curiosity. "She's so small considering the size she's going to get to."

"Babies normally are."

"Don't be snarky."

"Don't make it so easy to be."

Bruce rolls his eyes and starts to pet the little horse, ignoring Clark's playful tone. He has his back to Clark and so is surprise when he feels a chest press up against it. Clark rests his chin on Bruce's shoulder. "I think she likes me."

"I think mamma is nervous about you."

"Beth is not nervous about me. She knows me."

"You've ridden her once, Bruce. Once."

"Twice."

"When was the second time?"

"You don't remember?" Bruce turns in Clark's embrace and wraps his arms around him. "The last time I was here. We rode out to the pastor and had a picnic. I didn't want to because I don't do picnics."

"You pitched a fit."

"No, I didn't."

"In front of my parents."

"It wasn't a fit. It was a protest."

"You practically threw a tantrum."

"…"

"My parents were less than impressed."

"…"

"No comment?"

Bruce — instead of answering — moves his hands down to Clark's ass and cups it through the overalls. " _Anyways_ … I was thinking I could _ride_ a _different_ horse right now." One of Clark's eyebrows raises. "You look very sexy in these overalls and I really want to rip them off you so you can fuck me nice and good." Clark is chuckling which annoys Bruce slightly. "What?"

"Way to divert our conversation."

Bruce pushes away in annoyance. "Here I am trying to be sexy and all you can do is comment on my skills in diverting conversations."

Clark is laughing again and Bruce harrumphs once more, crossing his arms. Clark takes a step closer and pulls him back into an embrace. "I'm not having sex in a stable."

"Why not? There's hay we can lie on."

"Can we go to my loft instead?"

"No, I want to do this here."

Clark's face scrunches up in confusion but he looks like he's dying to laugh again. Bruce rolls his eyes. "Why?"

Bruce shrugs. "I've never had sex in hay before."

"It's… really not as pleasant as it sounds."

"It _sounds_ pleasant?" This time Bruce chuckles. "And who did you have hay sex with?"

"Lana, who else?"

"Yeah you got me there." Bruce steps away. "Okay, then your loft."

Clark sighs. "No, no, we'll do it here." He glances at the horse and the foal and then back to Bruce. "Just not this one. The one next to this one is empty and… cleaner." Bruce smirks with getting his way and saunters out of the stable and into the next one. He starts to undress immediately. "Hey!" Clark exclaims. "You get to rip my clothes off but I don't yours?"

Bruce steps out of his pants, completely naked now, and pushes Clark against the stable wall. "I want to get started."

"In a rush?"

"No, I've just been dying to do this all morning." He starts taking the overalls off hurriedly. "You better not be wearing any underwear."

"Then I'm afraid you're going to be sorely disappointed," Clark says just as Bruce drops the overalls and sees Clark is wearing a pair of boxers.

He cocks his head. "Don't you know to make overalls extra sexy you're supposed to not wear underwear with them?"

"Sorry I missed the memo." Clark leans forward and presses his mouth to Bruce's, stepping out of the overalls. Bruce steps back with Clark's insistence and then allows Clark to settle them down onto the ground in the hay.

They kiss desperately with each other, tongues twisting around the other. Bruce lifts his legs and wraps them around Clark's waist, feeling Clark's erection poking him in the stomach through the boxers. Clark reaches down and pulls his boxers off with one hand while the other grabs onto one of Bruce's thighs, holding the leg in place. Bruce is already extremely hard and aching and so is Clark.

Clark unlatches his mouth from Bruce's and starts to trail kisses down Bruce's neck, collarbone, all the way to one of his nipples. Clark doesn't spend much time there, however, before he continues his descent. Bruce's breathing speeds up as Clark gets closer and closer to his destination. Finally, after what seems like minutes, Clark sucks Bruce's cock into his hot mouth, hands on both of Bruce's thighs, and spreading him wide.

Bruce moans at feeling Clark's mouth wrapped around him. He squirms, feeling the hay scratch his back but Clark is too distracting to care. He cants his hips up but then Clark's hands move from his thighs to his hips in order to hold him there. He starts to bob his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucks. One of Bruce's hands finds its way into Clark's hair after he takes the cowboy hat off and he throws his head back in a groan. Clark's mouth feels so good and he can't get enough.

Clark continues to bob his head up and down for a few more seconds before he pulls all the way off. Then he licks from the base of Bruce's cock to the tip, pressing an open mouth kiss to it. He crawls all the way back up the length of Bruce's body, leaving a hot trail of licks. Clark licks his lips as he settles on top of Bruce once he is back head to head, leaning down and pressing his lips to Bruce's ear. He laps at the ear twice before saying, "You know Bruce, before you can ride a horse, you always have to prepare it and the rider."

Suddenly there's a gush of wind as Clark disappears and then reappears a second later, holding a bottle of lube. "Did you just speed back into your parents' house naked?" Clark shrugs and sits down on Bruce's legs. Bruce holds out his hand. "Let me."

Clark hands him the lube and gets off Bruce, switching their positions so he is lying on his back and Bruce is sitting on his legs. Bruce then squeezes some of the lube onto his hand and reaches down to start tugging at Clark's cock slowly. He makes sure to coat Clark generously with the lube and then reaches behind himself once done. He circles his hole with one finger before pushing it in slowly, prepping himself. Clark watches him closely, his fingers curling into the hay. Bruce knows Clark loves watching him fuck his own fingers.

He adds a second finger, pumping in and out slowly, moaning at the feeling. When he adds a third, Clark finally says, "This horse is getting inpatient."

"Well this rider wants to be prepared," Bruce grunts, pulling his fingers out. He climbs up Clark's legs and perches over his erection. He takes a hold of it and lines up. "Ready?" Clark nods.

Bruce takes his time sinking down on Clark's length, going slow and enjoying the feeling of being filled. He moans at the same time Clark does as he bottoms out. Clark's hands find their way to Bruce's hips. "Did you notice there's a horse watching us?"

Bruce looks up and sees Beth peering over the side of the stable. "That's a little awkward."

"Want to move?"

"Not to a different stable but I would like to start moving on you," he says with a smirk, looking back down at Clark.

"Giddy up then."

Bruce places both hands on Clark's chest, lifting himself up slowly and then sinking back down. God, Clark always feels so good. Bruce continues to roll and lift his hips faster and faster, Clark's hands helping him as they grip his hips hard. "Shit Clark," Bruce says as he sinks back down. There's a small whiny from the horse and the foal responds but Bruce ignores it in favor of shifting his hips so Clark's cock can hit his prostate. "Yes, right there! Fuck! Clark, right there, yes, yes."

Clark moans, his own hips thrusting upwards to meet Bruce whenever he goes back down. Bruce leans down and kisses Clark, panting heavily. "Gosh, Bruce," Clark whines as he licks into Bruce's mouth.

Suddenly, there are other footsteps coming their way. "Clark? Bruce?" It's Jonathan.

Clark's eyes go wide and he pulls away, pushing on Bruce's chest. The horse whinnies again, scratching at the floor. Bruce sits up, smirks, and rolls his hips slowly. Clark throws a hand to his mouth to stop the moan. "Don't," he says from behind his hand.

Bruce leans back down and whispers into his ear. "You made me cum with my kids listening. I make you cum with your father around."

"That's just cruel… and wrong."

"So is letting my kids hear."

"You didn't seem to care."

"Then say the safe word." Bruce waits and raises an eyebrow when it doesn't come. "That's what I thought." He rolls his hips again as Jonathan calls out once more.

"Boys, you in here?" They can hear Jonathan coming closer to the stable that they are in, approaching with heavy foot falls.

"Come on Clark. Cum for me." Bruce speeds up again, allowing Clark to hit his prostate which makes him moan quietly. "I know you want to. With your father just outside this stable door possibly being able to hear us." Clark whines, closing his eyes tightly and covering his mouth with the crook of his arm. "You're so close aren't you?" Bruce slams down, swallows his own groan. "You love the possibility of getting caught don't you? It turns you on so much."

Bruce hears Jonathan stop at Beth's stable, picking up Bruce's abandoned cup. "Boys?"

Bruce smirks down at Clark, knowing he's watching with his x-ray vision, and picks up the discarded cowboy hat. "He's so close now, Clark," he says softly, too low for Jonathan to hear but Clark can still hear him with his super hearing. "God, it turns me on Clark. I'm going to cum, Clark. I want you to make me cum so bad." Bruce places the cowboy hat on top of his head. "Make me cum, Clark."

Clark cums immediately, a loud whine that turns into a deep moan coming from his covered mouth. Bruce feels Clark's cum inside him and with one last roll of hips, he's cumming thick white stripes across Clark's chest. When he starts to get his breathing under control, he listens and doesn't hear anything outside of the stable besides the horses. He looks back down to Clark who hasn't moved. "You alright?"

"You embarrassed me." He sounds angry.

"You didn't say the safe word."

"Because you made it sound like a challenge."

Bruce's heart jumps in alarm. "Clark-"

Bruce is caught off guard when Clark's hand darts out to the back of his neck and pulls him close to Clark's face. Clark's blue eyes have a mischievous glint in them and he's smirking. "I'm going to make you pay for this." He then drags Bruce down for a rough kiss, tongues battling each other.

When they pull away, Bruce smirks back and then carefully extracts himself from Clark. "I really thought you were mad at me."

Clark shrugs as he gets up and pulls a blanket down from the stable wall. Bruce hadn't even noticed it there. "Nah, just playing with you." He smiles. "If I wasn't into it then I really would have said our safe word, challenge or no challenge."

"Good." He eyes Clark as he wipes himself off with the blanket. "You worried me."

Clark looks up, surprised. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

Bruce waves it off and takes the blanket. "It's fine just… please don't do that again."

Clark frowns. "Hey," he pulls Bruce into a tight hug. "I really am sorry. I won't ever do that again, promise."

Bruce wraps his arms around Clark and rest his cheek on Clark's shoulder. They stay in the embrace for a little while until they finally pull away to get dressed. "You want to go eat now?"

"Yeah, I never want to miss one of Ma's meals." He winks. They both make their way back to the house, Clark carrying the dirty blanket with him folded so his parents won't see what's on it.

As they enter the kitchen, Martha and Jonathan are there. Jonathan looks up. "Hey boys, hungry?"

His face is beat red but it's nothing compared to how bright red Clark's face has gotten. Bruce smirks in victory.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
